The Animal that Divides Us
by Ottowspiggie
Summary: ... "I'm serious! I always bring my travel-inator with me on vacations." Will Perry the Platypus believe this? And will Ferb finally get what he always wanted? ...
1. Raindrops in Her Hair

**The animal that divides us.**

The rain drops eagerly streamed down the window, the sound of water slamming against the hard glass caught his attention only for a while.

His emerald locks were soaked completely, just as his all too familiar suit. It didn't feel comfortable, but he didn't mind at the time. Other things occupied his brain.

Ferb's eyes finally darted away from the window and back at the neatly folded clothes on his bed. Sitting down on the mattress he sighed deeply remembering the scene from just a few minutes ago.

He promised himself that he would never forget those precious seconds he had just shared with the love of his life.

The young boy knew that such a relationship could never be. They were too different, their personalities, they background, their family, their age. But it didn't stop him from hoping.

Slowly he undressed himself; it didn't take more than a few seconds before Ferb was ready for bed.

Phineas entered the room, his expression showed curiosity and pity. The green haired boy knew that his brother would definitely ask about earlier, but he was far from in the mood of talking about losing what you wished to be yours for so long.

And he lost it all in just a few seconds.

"Ferb? You okay?" The red haired boy asked as he stepped inside their room. Sitting on his own bed he stared at Ferb who was watching the ceiling. His facial expression was tough to read, but Phineas always managed to find some emotion hidden in that stiff look his brother mastered so perfectly.

"I'd wish I could say something that would make it all better." Phineas said softly, looking down at his feet barely reaching the floor.

"It's okay. I knew it would happen sooner or later." The green haired boy sighed again, closed his eyes and decided it would be best if he just went to sleep and forgot about this day.

_**It was a bad idea to build that stupid machine. I knew it from the beginning and still I didn't stop.**_


	2. A New Day

.

The birds chirped happily the next morning, fresh air snaked its way into the boy's room waking the red haired first.

"I think this is one of those days Ferb." Phineas said happily as he jumped out of his bed getting ready for whatever plan they would work on today.

"- One of those days where you just can't stop working." He added pulling up his blue shorts.

An annoyed grunt escaped Ferb's covers but he decided to get up though he knew that nothing could make his week, maybe the rest of the month enjoyable.

"Hey, where's Perry?" The red haired scratched the back of his neck wondering where the family pet had gone.

**AGENT P!**

"Good morning agent P. I'm sorry I had to wake you up this early, but Doofenshmirtz is nowhere to be found! His home is abandoned and everything has been emptied. Drawers, cupboards and so on. We want you to find out where he's hiding now and what evil scheme he's working on." Major Monogram finished his sentence with a small cough gesturing Perry to take off.

But the platypus just sat there. Having a pitiful expression spread across his face.

"What's wrong agent P? Is it the raise? I already told you, we're working on it.."

Perry let a platypus growl escape his bill, it rolled softly on his tongue and Major Monogram looked curiously at him.

It didn't sound as it always did.

"Has it something to do with Doofenshmirtz?" The Major asked still curious.

The platypus growled again, but this time in a more encouraging tone. Monogram's face lit up, he had actually guessed correctly.

"Oh.. is it about his disappearance?"

Perry rolled his eyes, what else would it be?

An awkward silence filled the secret basement, "Oh, um. If you find him maybe you can solve your little problem?"

Perry presented his frustration to the Major with another rolling of his eyes. The problem wouldn't be solved just because he found Dr. D. And it wasn't really the platypus who wished to solve this problem.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Beachhouse!**

"Ah, this is the life. Don't you think Vanessa?" The doctor asked his now 18 year old daughter. Her style hadn't really changed, still kind of goth, still frustrated with her dad's wishes-

"Seriously dad, how is this the perfect solution for a better life? Even if you moved to the moon you would still think up evil schemes. And I'm sure your obsessive nemesis would follow you all the way up there, just to stop you from failing, AGAIN." Her voice was soft, but it didn't change that the good doctor felt kind of hurt.

"But honey, we're at a beach! Sand, the sea, a nice beach house. AND NORM!" Doofenshmirtz happily yelled, being very pleased by the fact that Norm had been such a good waiter on their trip so far. Assistant, whatever.

"Which reminds me, do you want some more juice?"

Vanessa sighed heavily, "No, I'm going inside dad."

Doofenshmirtz stood up, "Don't you walk away from me young lady!"

Vanessa stopped; this was going to be interesting.

"Oh?"

"I work and work and-"

"- Receives a check every month so you can build your stupid machines and not care that you have a daughter with quite different interests compared to you."

"Vanessa! I try as hard as I can to be a good father and all you give me are complaints, complaints, complaints. I wanted us to have a nice long vacation but noooeh, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is far from entitled to enjoy at least one second with his daughter on this trip.."

"This is no vacation dad. And you know it." The goth replied coldly before she turned and walked back to the house.

_**At first I didn't even notice you. A young boy, playing with his brother, working on crazy inventions.**_

_**.**_


	3. And Ferb said

_**.**_

The two brothers sat under the all too familiar tree. It was here the famous words, "I know what we're gonna do today Ferb." had been spoken on the first day of summer vacation and had remained that way.

But today, the boys' imagination switch seemed to be turned off. Phineas still felt the motivation to build something, but what. And worse was, Ferb's mood seemed to affect everyone who came near him.

The picture of his perfectly sculpted woman had burned itself into his mind; he enjoyed it just as much as he hated it. His heart didn't break less thinking of how wonderful it had been being with her. Even if it was just seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours he still didn't feel satisfied.

He wanted to smell her perfume, touch her hair, listen to her words and fall in deep love with her once more.

A 'goodbye forever' was all he got in return.

He wasn't angry at her; he knew it was none of her work. Which made him even sadder.

Then, it hit him. She didn't want this, he didn't want this. So why should they obey to something completely different from what they both wish?

"I know what we're gonna do today Phineas." Ferb mumbled, it was just loud enough for Phineas to hear, and as soon as the green haired boy had revealed his plan they both began to build, draw, calculate and so on.

_**I wasn't myself, and yet I acted as Ferb Fletcher. It didn't feel wrong, and you accepted me.**_

.


	4. The Platypus Would Like Some Wings

_**.**_

Perry sat in his private jet, heading for his destination. It seemed to take hours and though the platypus was patient, which he had learned throughout the years being a lazy pet, he couldn't sit still in his seat. Way too much excitement boiled inside his stomach.

He gave the skies a blank stare, remembering what his purpose with this trip was. To catch Doofenshmirtz and drag his butt back to the tri-state area, more like in prison. Of course if he didn't manage to escape again.

The semi-aquatic mammal turned his head to the cockpit wondering if he could ever learn to fly one of these things. But he guessed that the miniature vehicles he was given was enough for the time.

'Maybe Major Monobrow would grant me the opportunity to become a certified pilot of bigger aircrafts one day.' The platypus thought scratching the bottom of his bill as if he'd tried to scratch his chin.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Perry quickly looked down at his watch, waiting for a response.

"Super Jet 2.1 has reached its destination. Please make sure your parachute is functional." The watch showed a hologram of the jump the platypus would have to perform when leaving the plane.

And in no time Perry could feel the force of the wind slam against his small body as he fell through the atmosphere. He held his hat in place with one hand and readied the other hand around the string that would open his parachute.

Though it wasn't the first time he had leaped from a plane, he still enjoyed the ride.

Looking at the ground below him he skimmed the terrain for any Doofenshmirtz, but none could be seen. Not from that height anyway.

.


	5. Travel Inator

.

_**He's such a jerk, dragging me all the way to an unknown island, claiming that vacation time has started.**_

Vanessa sat on her bed, resting her head in her hands, sighing every few minutes or so. She was depressed, and with good reason. Her dad had just ruined her life!

Grabbing a pillow the brunette began to twist the soft object, thinking of her father she clenched her fingers even more around it.

'Why can't he just get that I have a life too! Does he really have to kidnap me everytime he wants my attention!' The girl sighed deeply; she could hear his footsteps come closer.

"Vanessa, honey. Why can't you just forget about what happened and come enjoy the vacation with me?" Heinz asked, his head popping out from the open door.

"This is not a vacation. You just needed to get away from the Tri-state area so you could build whatever you have in mind. And Perry wouldn't have the chance to stop you."

Tapping his fingers on the wooden door he was holding, the doctor looked down. "I was thinking of that at first, but I knew you wouldn't approve of it, so I-"

Vanessa looked up at her sorry dad, maybe, just maybe would he tell her that this time was actually meant for them and not inators and Perry the Platypus.

"BUILD MY INATOR AT HOME!" The mad scientist screamed happily. "That way we can enjoy this nice vacation."

Vanessa threw her fists into the mattress, "See! I told you this wasn't a vacation! Maybe to you, but to me it's 'kidnap your daughter and hold her against her will so she can watch her dad destroy his nemesis' week!"

She stood up and marched towards her dad, who immediately moved as far away as possible in fright of her pushing him into the sand.

But she didn't even look at him as she walked past him and into the jungle surrounding the house.

Heinz just stood there. For a few seconds he felt he had to go after her, but seeing a small silhouette land softly in the trees just a few feet from him caught his attention.

"Perry the Platypus.." The doctor sighed defeated, "Of course."

The animal quickly let himself loose from the parachute seeing that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already seen him. Jumping down from the big tree he landed on, Perry hurried over to the surprised but not really surprised doctor.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, good work finding me…" Heinz sighed again, "As you can see I'm on vacation, with my daughter.. So… Noooeh evil schemes today." He smiled innocently, but Perry knew he was lying.

The platypus growled in disbelief.

"Oh so you don't believe me… Well. Look at my bathing suit, isn't that enough proof!"

Perry growled once again in disbelief and pointed his finger just a few inches to the left from where the doctor stood.

"Um, yeah. That.. That's nothing. Just my, t-travel-inator. Yes.."

Rolling his eyes at Heinz the Platypus sighed slamming his hand onto his forehead.

"I'm serious! I always bring my travel-inator with me on vacations. Makes everything seem just a little, um, better… Though seeing you here makes me wonder if it's even on.."

The doctor began walking over to the inator with Perry right behind him, ready for whatever scheme would unfold in a minute.

"Ta-da. My Travel-Inator!" Heinz yelled happily, his arms hanging in the thin air, just right above his head.

The silence was thick as Perry waited for yet another flashback.

"When I, um, was 8 my parents, uh, decided that it was time for a vacation..Yeah. So they, um, took Roger and left me alone. I was very angry about this. I couldn't leave the house, my parents was afraid that a curse would, uhm, shine down upon the Doofenshmirtz resident…"

Sitting down, the platypus put on his listening face, but secretly listened to a funky song on his Ipod.

"Ugh, so because I was locked inside the house I decided to build my Travel-Inator… Which made everything in the house seem like a vacation.. Palms, sand, the sea and so on.."

Doofenshmirtz waited eagerly for some kind of response, the platypus just stared at him.. – And nodded impressed.

"It was a hologram. Surprise!" The doctor's arms flew up into the air again looking a bit too excited over nothing really.

And with that the platypus threw himself at the doctor, already having their all too familiar fight.

.


	6. Put Your Tools down

.

_**I will find you Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.**_

"Hey Ferb, what's on your mind? You've been staring at that blue-print for at least 15 minutes now." Phineas curiously asked his brother, though kind of knowing what the poor boy was thinking.

The green haired boy stared at the red hair and shrugged, "Nothing really."

"You don't wanna talk about it yet?"

Ferb shook his head in a 'no' and finally began shifting the paper in his hands.

"So the first thing we need to figure out is how to locate our damsel in distress."

The green haired boy nodded at his brother feeling a small smile creep slowly onto his face.

**8 pm**

Feeling the sun burn into the side of his face, Ferb stood up straight and watched as the sky began changing from its original blue to a more pink shade. It was soon time to test the invention.

"Is it ready yet?" The green haired boy asked his brother who was standing a few feet from him, making the last adjustments.

"Just a few more.. No wait, I'm done." Phineas quickly jumped down from the machine landing next to Ferb. "Wanna try it out?"

A nod, and then…

"Perry the Platypus."

.


	7. Verrückt Fähigkeiten!

.

_**When will this end…**_

"So Perry the Platypus, how do you like the view?" Doofenshmirtz put a teacup to his lips and took a small sip watching his nemesis drink from his cup as well.

"I told you this was nice. I can't believe it took you five hours to actually realize I didn't want to do any evil this week. " Heinz laughed to himself, "You should really let me finish my sentences sometimes… and stop punching my face when I try to tell you something."

The platypus growled deeply.

"But…"

Perry sat up a bit, feeling danger arriving at last.

"YOU WERE ACTUALLY RIGHT!" A trap fell down on the animal, holding him firmly against the chair.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE MY PLATYPUS-SHAPED CAGE!" The doctor screamed excited, "It was made just for you…"

Then turning his back to Perry he sighed, "Can you even imagine how it felt being chased, caught, punched and chased again and this continued for 5 hours!" The doctor fell backwards, hard on the sand.

"I can't feel my legs, my arms are about to fall off, and my head feels like, something really, really bad and smelly." Massaging his temples the doctor clenched his teeth.

"Ugh, Ich hasse deine verrückt Fähigkeiten." He mumbled in his native tongue, feeling too angry and dizzy to concentrate translating to another language.

And he just lied there, arms spread out, eyes closed and a heavy breathing could be heard.

Perry guessed that he must've fallen asleep, so he decided to use his presious time on something else than just sitting here, waiting for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to wake up.

Easily opening the cage, he stormed into the jungle. Having only one thing in his mind.

Suddenly a green and yellow ray hit the small animal, lifting him up from the ground. Perry struggled with all his might, but the ray wouldn't let him loose and just seconds after the platypus had dissappeared.

.

*Google translator will help you*


	8. Bad Timing

_**.**_

_**I seriously hope this will work.**_

And it did. The machine didn't fail the boys as the small mammal slowly appeared right in front of their eyes.

"It worked!" Phineas exclaimed loudly, making a curious sister look out of her bedroom window.

"Just wait till mom gets here; she will finally see what you've been up to all day!" Anger could be detected in her voice, but the boys just smiled at her and waved.

"It would be great if mom saw our work sometime, don't you think Ferb?"

The green haired boy nodded but his eyes darted back to where the platypus was standing on all four.

Removing the small animal, the boys nodded in agreement to each other, "It's time, you wanna change before she arrives?" Phineas asked his brother but Ferb shook his head, he knew that Vanessa would be happy to see him no matter what.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

.


	9. Uneasy Sand

.

_**Who said my name?**_

The young woman looked around feeling a shiver run down her spine. The jungle had become dangerously quiet, but Vanessa decided to walk further into it, hoping she would get as far away from her father as possible.

The jungle wasn't that easy to walk through, she had already tripped a couple of times, earning herself scratches and scrapes all over her arms and face. And yet again, she stumbled.

The beach looked unbelievable lovely; the light from a sun far far away gave the skies a pink and orange shade making her wish that she was at home, enjoying the view.

Laying there on the sand, Vanessa sighed. Of course, this was an island, walking through the jungle you would be bound to get to the other side at some point.

Closing her eyes, the young woman rested her head on her folded arms, making sure she wouldn't get sand in her face.

.


End file.
